Absolutamente Alicia
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Burtonverse/Disneyverse. El Sombrerero Loco recuerda la llegada de Alicia al País de las Maravillas: desde que se marchó nada ha vuelto a ser lo que era. Ligero Sombrerero/Alicia. Ligeros spoilers del argumento de la versión de Tim Burton.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Habían pasado doce largos años, pero por mucho que el tiempo pasara, y en verdad era mucho tiempo incluso en el País de las Maravillas, y por muy loco que estuviera (que lo estaba), el Sombrerero no podía olvidar el nombre de Alicia.

El País de las Maravillas era un lugar singular, distinto a cualquier otro que la imaginación de una persona pudiera inventar: harían falta mil mentes humanas para crear algo tan extraordinario y especial como lo era el país en que vivía el Sombrerero, celebrando continuas fiestas del té con sus amigas, la Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón.

Pero en ningún relato se han de adelantar los acontecimientos, así que en esta historia (como en cualquier otra) se ha de empezar desde el principio: el Sombrerero Loco tenía un nombre, aunque realmente nunca lo usaba, había aprendido a evitarlo tanto que, a veces, él mismo dudaba de tener realmente un nombre. Pero lo tenía, desde luego que lo tenía. Su nombre era Tarrant Hightopp, y había nacido en Witzend, un lugar más del estrambótico país de las maravillas, pero no era buena idea preguntar dónde se encontraba, pues nadie te daría una respuesta sensata: para algunos era un lugar lleno de verde, ríos y cielos claros; y para otros era un emplazamiento teñido por el color anaranjado del cielo, suelo rocoso y seco, con árboles sin hojas ennegrecidos y enredados entre sí… Pues ése era exactamente el antes y el después de Witzend, y en todo eso, la pequeña Alicia había tenido mucho que ver.

El Sombrerero Loco no era capaz de medir el tiempo en años, pero sí sabía que hacía muchas tazas de té que Alicia no visitaba el País de las Maravillas, era algo que era imposible de ignorar. La primera y única vez que vino, la pequeña niña de rizos rubios se encontró con un lugar encantado a la par que hermoso, tal y como había sido siempre, tal y como siempre imaginaban que sería. Por aquel entonces, Tarrant Hightopp era el alma y corazón de la fiesta del té, una fiesta que nunca sabías cuándo empezaba ni cuándo terminaba, pero a lo largo de la misma, el Sombrerero Loco no perdía ni por un momento el ánimo y la alegría… Pero ambas cosas se fueron cuando la pequeña Alicia desapareció del País de las Maravillas.

La niña se fue de igual modo que vino: de forma inesperada e inexplicable. Su presencia allí era como un rayo de sol más en el País de las Maravillas, aunque Alicia tenía un terrible defecto: estaba chalada. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, supo que esa criatura no era normal: la niña había interrumpido uno de los alegres cánticos del Sombrerero y la Liebre de Marzo sentándose en una silla de las que había dispuestas alrededor de la larga mesa en la que celebraban la fiesta del té, ¡y sin ser invitada! No sabía qué era más indignante: que Alicia se hubiera sentado sin pedir permiso, o que se empeñara en afirmar que en esa silla no había nadie sentado, ¿no sabía que podría haber alguien sentado en cualquier momento?

Pero pronto había encontrado algo en común con la pequeña: el té, aunque también era verdad que no quería ni imaginar de donde provenía esa criatura, un lugar en el que, al parecer, no tenían ni idea que cómo se debía tomar realmente el té. Lo sabía a juzgar por las caras de pasmo que Alicia no podía disimular cuando le veía llenar totalmente una taza de té con azúcar o partiendo una de las mismas por la mitad: daba escalofríos pensar en el lugar de origen de la niña. Sin embargo, las charlas que tuvo con ella, a pesar de que Alicia dijera cosas tan extrañas como que él le había propuesto un acertijo cuando en realidad estaba preguntándole por qué los papeleros vendían papel y el hecho de que la niña no parecía tener dos ideas juntas en su pequeña cabeza, habían llegado a llevarse muy bien. El Sombrerero Loco creía que era por el hecho de que, en las pocas tazas de té que había estado con Alicia, había conseguido reeducar un poco a la niña, por ejemplo: enseñándole a aliñar un reloj de bolsillo y haciéndole ver que era completamente normal celebrar un no-cumpleaños, ¿qué iba a celebrar sino? A veces le daba la sensación de que la niña se estaba quedando sin infancia.

Era algo del todo indiscutible que una niña tan extraña como especial no iba a pasar mucho tiempo sin llamar la atención de la Reina Roja, y la misma Alicia no había hecho nada por impedirlo. El Sombrerero y Alicia pasaron unos días que el pelirrojo personaje podía calificar perfectamente de inolvidables: cada día aprendía una cosa nueva de ella y su extraño mundo, al igual que la niña parecía saber más y más sobre su amigo y sobre el país que habitaba. Pero Alicia tenía, al menos, otro defecto más: era una persona extraordinariamente curiosa. La niña no parecía saber que la curiosidad mató al gato y, en cuanto volvió a cruzarse en su camino el conejo blanco del que tanto le había hablado, desapareció.

Pasaron muchas tazas de té hasta que volvió a verla, esta vez en el tribunal de la Reina Roja. Si a la pequeña le costaba comportarse de forma normal con un simple sombrerero como lo era él, no esperaba que hubiera logrado no ofender con cualquier cosa a Iracebeth, la Reina Roja, hermana de Mirana, la Reina Blanca, de quien Tarrant era sombrerero particular. Era bien sabido que Iracebeth tenía un carácter muy extraño: no tenía sentido del humor, siempre estaba enfadada, era una vieja muy arrogante, orgullosa y amargada… Pero por muy loco que el Sombrerero estuviera, sabía que Alicia no debía haberle dicho todo eso a la Reina Roja a la cara.

Él intentó apartar la ira de la Reina Roja felicitándola por su no-cumpleaños que, casualmente, era ese mismo día. Le llevó una tarta y un regalo que, una vez más, Alicia estropeó con su extraña y encantadora personalidad. Insistió en que el gato de Cheshire se encontraba sobre el sombrero que le había regalado a la Reina Roja. El sonido de la palabra "gato" despertó a Lirón, que empezó a corretear por todo el lugar, haciendo que las cartas guardianas de la Reina trataran de atraparlo, provocando el caos en el tribunal. La Liebre intentó atrapar a Lirón, pero sólo consiguió que Iracebeth acabara totalmente cubierta por su propia tarta de no-cumpleaños, provocando la ira de la reina.

En algún momento de ese espantoso caos, Alicia desapareció del tribunal. La Reina Roja no perdonó nunca la humillación sufrida en su no-cumpleaños e hizo pagar las consecuencias de aquel desastre a los habitantes del País de las Maravillas: quería cerciorarse de que nunca más volvería a ser humillada, esta vez le iban a tener tanto miedo que serían incapaces de volver a cuestionar su poder en el País de las Maravillas. Desterró a su hermana Mirana a Marmoreal, Witzend fue arrasado y ella se hizo con el más absoluto poder que un soberano podría desear sobre su país.

Mirana tenía fieles súbditos que harían cualquier cosa por ella y por devolverle la corona, pero le tenían demasiado miedo a la Reina Roja como para intentar hacer nada. Iracebeth, además, había asegurado el castillo de corazones con la ayuda de su bebé: el Jabberwocky. Dicha criatura no tenía nada de bebé, era una negra bestia alada con grandes garras afiladas como cuchillas y que escupía grandes bolas de fuego. Los rumores decían que sólo matando al Jabberwocky, tendrían una posibilidad de destronar a Iracebeth y devolver el poder a su hermana. Sin embargo, todos tenían demasiado miedo a perder literalmente la cabeza como para siquiera pensar en un plan, por eso esperaban que volviera la única persona que nunca pareció temerle a la Reina Roja: Alicia.

Pero las tazas de té pasaban y nadie nunca volvió a hablar del tema, pero nadie olvidaba a Alicia, y mucho menos el Sombrerero Loco. No sabían qué había pasado con la pequeña: algunos creían que escapó y logró volver a cual fuera el lugar del que había venido, otros decían que fue atrapada por las cartas guardianas y fue una cabeza rodante más en la sala de ejecuciones del castillo de corazones… Por mucho que no hablaran de ella, nadie en el País de las Maravillas había olvidado a Alicia.

Pero dejemos de hablar del pasado, en el momento presente el Sombrerero Loco se encontraba en su viejo y deshilachado sillón de un color que alguna vez, hace muchas tazas de té, fue rojo. Él mismo había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, ya no era tan joven, y, aunque él se encontrara a sí mismo "absolutamente bien", lo cierto era que la exposición que había tenido al mercurio durante su etapa de sombrerero real de la Reina Blanca había provocado un envenenamiento en el pelirrojo personaje, lo que le hacía comportarse de manera aún más extraña e impredecible. Un par de sillas más allá se encontraba la vieja Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón.

Al fin y al cabo, una Fiesta del Té como otra cualquiera desde que Alicia desapareció: insulsa, vacía, mediocre y totalmente aburrida. Lo único que animaba estas horas aburridas era el Lirón que, aburrido de estar siempre hibernando en una tetera, de vez en cuando escapaba y comenzaba a corretear por toda la mesa, tirando tazas y platos a su paso, y haciendo que la Liebre de Marzo se agarrara de las orejas, se las retorciera y tirara de ellas hacia abajo con fuerza, totalmente inundada por los nervios: era bueno saber que alguien en medio de todo ese caos y desolación era capaz de mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

Y ese caso se estaba dando en ese preciso instante, el Lirón se había escapado y correteaba velozmente por la mesa, la Liebre de Marzo se retorcía sus estropeadas y viejas orejas con desesperación, y el Sombrerero contemplaba la escena divertido sin dejar a un lado su taza de té. Pero la Fiesta del Té podía ser aún más impredecible, lo supo cuando vio que, al otro extremo de la mesa, unos matorrales empezaban a moverse como si algún tipo de criatura estuviera intentando abrirse paso a través de ellos. La Liebre se agarró con más fuerza las orejas, pero no se movió; el Lirón dejó de moverse y miró expectante al arbusto, y el Sombrerero dejó caer finalmente la taza y se llevó la mano al pecho, contemplando también con cierto temor aquel matorral: de ninguna manera quería tener problemas con los súbditos de la Reina Roja.

Finalmente, una personita salió de entre los arbustos, visiblemente aturdida y asustada: el Sombrerero no creía que fuera ningún enemigo a tener en cuenta, podían seguir con su Fiesta del Té, debía de tratarse de algún tipo de duende. Pero entonces, aquel nombre que nunca había olvidado llegó de nuevo a su mente: Alicia. ¿Podía ser Alicia? Hacía muchas tazas de té que nadie sabía de ella, pero, sin embargo, allí parecía estar ella: igual de pequeñita, igual de rubia, igual de confusa y posiblemente igual de chalada, pero ninguna de esas cosas le importaban ahora mismo.

- ¡Alicia! ¿Eres tú? - dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, bajo la desconcertada y ansiosa mirada de la Liebre de Marzo.

Sin esperar respuesta, el Sombrerero se incorporó de inmediato de su viejo sillón, se subió encima de la mesa abarrotada de teteras, platos y tazas de té, haciendo que tanto estos objetos como la mesa en sí se tambalearan ligeramente cuando el Sombrerero comenzó a caminar sobre ella con toda rapidez, dirigiéndose a la extrañada personita que había al otro lado de la misma. Oyó a la Liebre y al Lirón exclamar el nombre de Alicia, sin poder creer lo que el Sombrerero acababa de decir.

Cuando finalmente llegó al otro extremo de la mesa, bajó del mueble y se arrodilló delante de ella para poder observarla mejor: no era igual que la última vez que la vio, no tenía un rostro tan aniñado, esta vez parecía más madura, pero también veía rasgos de una dulce infancia en ella; sus rizos rubios eran más largos y más rubios si cabía; era más mayor y a la vez más pequeña… Todas estas contradicciones sólo podían caber juntas en una misma persona.

- Eres Alicia, te reconocería en cualquier parte… - dijo finalmente el Sombrerero, con alegría, sin apartar un solo momento la mirada de la confusa muchacha.

Su suerte empezaba a cambiar, ahora Alicia no era un rayo de sol más en el País de las Maravillas: desde que la niña desapareció no hubo más sol en el lugar, ahora que había regresado ella era el rayo de sol que todos estaban esperando. El rayo de sol que él mismo nunca había llegado a olvidar, por mucho efecto que hubiera tenido en su ser las sales de mercurio.

La rebelión estaba lista para comenzar.


End file.
